The present invention relates generally to the field of percussion instruments, and more particularly to an electronic tambourine with lights.
A tambourine is a typical example of an idiophone. A tambourine in general includes an annular shell having several radially through windows circumferentially spaced from each other at an equal interval and several pairs of metallic jingles arranged in the windows. One or more resonator chambers may be optionally formed in the frame at sections between adjacent windows. More specifically, each window is spanned by a fixed carrier rod which extends substantially normal to the plane of circularity of the annular shell and a pair of metallic jingles are idly inserted over the carrier rod at their centers.
When the tambourine is bashed or the tambourine is shaken by a player's hand, musical tones are generated by mutual collision of the metallic jingles and/or collision of the metallic jingles with the walls of each window fixing the carrier rod.
The tambourine has remained unchanged for many years, with the majority of its applications including a circular or crescent moon design, and even more do not allow for the ability to hook the instrument to an amplifier.
Thus, it is desired to have an idiophone that is has a comfortable shape and also allows the user to hook the idiophone to an amplifier.